Days in the life of the Mills-Swan-Cassiady Family
by CMiller13
Summary: These are a series of interconnecting one-shots from different points of view on how Henry and his family are getting along as well as how interweaved Regina, Emma, and Neal's lives have become do to manipulation, abandonment and the love they share for their son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

A/N: This is just a bunch of interconnecting One-shots depicting Henry's Parents and how the three may end up working together to raise the boy.

* * *

This is from Neal's pov

Upon returning to Storybrooke, Emma, Regina and I started to work together in looking after Henry. The two still bickered over most things but Henry tells me that well it's normal for those two. Tonight, Regina invited Ems and me over to have dinner with her and Henry; it is her night with him. Dude we really needed a better system for this that kid cannot be handed around so much.

We reached the door just as Henry yanked it open, "Hi Ma, Dad, Mom's putting the finishing touches on the apple turnovers," the kid looked up at us with an overly innocent face. I was a little confused but seeing Emma flinch was still kind of funny.

The Queen's voice called from farther in the manor stating, "He's kidding Ms. Swan. I made peach cobbler." I looked up just in time to see Regina exiting the kitchen as she took off her apron, "Mr. Cassidy, interesting choice of wine."

I grinned, "Well, I figured one of us should bring something. And Emma still can't cook." Regina chuckled as Ems turned and glared at me.

Emma rolled her eyes before heading with Henry into the dining room. I turned to Regina offering my right arm, "Your Majesty?" Regina shakes her head at me before gracefully accepting my arm.

Before leading me into the kitchen, Regina said, "Well dear, since you offered you can help me bring the food in." My jaw dropped as I hear laughter from my son and his ma at my expense. Huh sometimes I think the three of them work at picking on the new guy in this crazy situation.

Regina handed me the platter with the chicken on it as she grabbed the vegetables and potatoes. I followed her as she led me into the dining room she spoke to both Henry and Emma saying, "Did you wash up?"

The funny thing is that they both answered, "Yes, mom." Though Ems sounded more sarcastic then I've ever heard her.

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow at Ems before sassing back with, "Dear, I wouldn't want to be your mother, because then I would have to endure that irritating catch phrase, and do you really see me saying," her tone changed as she mocked Emma's parents, "'I will always find you,'" Henry and I cracked up at that, hell even Ems had a to smile at that.

The dinner conversation was mostly carried by Henry and me. Since Regina cooked, Henry and Emma cleaned up and brought the cobbler in. Emma asked the question that was plaguing both of us, "Regina, we usually don't mess with time spent with Henry, so why ask Neal and me to dinner? The kid already gets a family dinner night at Granny's." This is true the three of us had set Friday nights as family dinner night at a neutral place.

Regina looked towards the kid as both Ems and I noticed she was internally fighting putting the Mayor mask back on. She sighed as Henry nodded his head, "Ms. Sw- Emma," looking towards Ems "Neal," she glanced at me before gesturing towards the kid, "Henry wanted to hear my story and sense my story is entwined with both of you. It seemed only fitting that you both hear it as well."

Emma and I shared a look of understanding as we all sat back down. Sadly enough the cobbler was momentary forgotten in favor of what Regina was about to explain. I sat there listening as she explained her life with a magically abusive mother and coward of a father. I couldn't help but wonder if my life was worse without my mother, Ems life in the foster system or Regina's with the abuse that would only leave mental scars.

Regina cleared her throat as she seemed to get to the part of the story that I knew was in the book though what was in the book didn't seem to explain why she blamed Snow. "One afternoon, I was meeting with Daniel in the fields when a young girl about your age, Henry," she look towards the kid as he sat up listening with rapid attention, "was screaming for help on the back of a runaway horse. I didn't know who she was at the time but I reacted by jumping back on to my own horse before taking off after her."

Emma and my jaws dropped hearing how the former Evil Queen initial reaction was to save Snow White. Regina gave a slight sob that blended with the chuckle she had at our faces before continuing, "I caught up to her and pulled her on to my own horse. I then slowed down and let the girl down off." Regina had a far off look on her face as she explained, "Snow had made a comment about never riding again."

I looked over at Henry as he heard that his mom never wanted to marry the king and that her mother was forcing her into it. I noticed that he had tears sliding down his face as he listened to his mom's tale. Glancing at Ems, showed that she wasn't dealing much better, I could tell this story was only going to get worse. "I met Daniel in the stables later that night. I proposed that we run." Regina gave an audible gulp.

She explained about begging Snow to keep the secret from Cora. She glazed over the more grizzly details for Henry's sake but once she told us that Cora took and crushed Daniel's heart, I noticed Emma rub lightly at her own chest. Regina went on to tell us about calling my father for help then about how he offered to teach her magic. She said she originally just wanted it to bring Daniel back.

I could feel myself getting even angrier at my father for him corrupting her further. But hearing her owning her choices as her own well, I knew how my father could be but I couldn't help but be proud of Regina for accepting what she's done. As her story led into what was in the story book, Regina started to wind down her story.

Henry got up and gave Regina a hug as he asked, "Do you regret what you've done? And would you change anything in the past if you could?"

She looked down at him, "Do I regret it, yes." Regina then looked towards Ems and I before saying, "Would I change anything, no," she ran her hand through the kid's hair before silencing Emma by saying; "If I changed anything then Henry would not exist."

Henry's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Regina smiled down at him as she said, "Henry, your father was in Neverland and then this world. Had I not cast the curse, Emma would not have met Neal and thus you wouldn't have been born."

I thought about what she had just said before thinking out loud, "Who created the original curse?"

Both Emma and Regina answered me with, "Gold."

"Let me get this straight, my father corrupts you," I point at Regina, "Uses you," as I gesture at Ems, "all just to find me, when he could have just not let go of me to begin with?!"

Henry looked up from his place in his mom's arms as I could feel my anger at my father rise. But before I let it get the better of me I asked Ems, "Why did you rub over where your heart is?"

I noticed both Henry and Regina look towards Emma with similar expressions. I silently chuckled at the fact that our kid share all three of our facial expressions. Emma glared momentary at me before sighing, "When Mom and I were over in the Enchanted forest, just before coming back through the portal, and Cora attempted to take my heart."

Regina blinked before saying, "My mother doesn't attempt to take someone's heart dear; she just does it."

"Yeah well, her hand was in my chest and she pulled but my heart wouldn't budge," Ems runs her hand through her hair, "Then she was just blasted back."

Regina bit her lower lip in thought and I could just see the thought flying through her mind. She wanted to see if it was a fluke or if it would happen to her if she attempted what her mother did. I asked, "Ems, do you think it was a onetime thing or what?"

Emma looked between Regina and I when she noticed that I was watching Regina when I asked my question. "You want to see if it would happen again, don't you?"

Regina cleared her throat, "It would be good to know one way or another."

Henry, who had been watching the conversation with slight fear, called out, "NO! Because either you," pointing at his mom, "can take it out or you get blasted back and get hurt. So No!"

The three of us share a silent conversation about shelving this until the kid wasn't around, so I suggested, "Cobbler?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

* * *

Regina's pov

A couple of weeks after the dinner at the manor, I found myself sitting waiting for Ms. Swan and Mr. Cassidy as our son spent the day with his grandparents. I should probably start thinking of those two as Emma and Neal, shouldn't I? After that dinner, the three of us didn't talk about Emma's unique ability being a fluke or not. I looked down at my phone were there was a text from the Sheriff directed towards myself and Neal. It read, 'meet at the docks, my parents will watch Henry.'

I was drawn out of my thoughts when three voices sounded from behind me. Looking up I noticed Emma flanked by Neal and oddly enough Hook. I smirked at the annoyed look on Neal's and Emma's faces as Hook shamelessly flirted with the Sheriff. "Killian, be a dear and stop bothering my Sheriff."

Hook looked towards me as he bowed, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Neal teased lightly, "Your Sheriff?"

"Well technically, I am her Sheriff," Emma continued the joke, "she is the Mayor."

I rolled my eyes at them, "Enough, why did you want to meet here Sheriff Swan?" Glancing at the pirate, "And what are you doing here Killian?"

Hook smirked, "I was annoying Baefire and Swan."

"Regina," Emma called my attention to her as she rolled her eyes at the pirate's response, "remember that conversation from dinner?"

Neal and I shared a look before answering together, "Yes?"

Shoving her fists into her jacket pockets, Emma said, "I want to find out if it was a fluke or not." I watched as she rocked back on her heels.

Neal blinked, "Um, Ems this can easily go one of two ways and I don't think Henry wants either of his moms hurt."

I noticed Hook observing the conversation when a thought crossed my mind, "Neal, Emma, what if someone else tried in a controlled setting?"

Emma turned towards me asking, "What do you mean?"

I moved over to Hook grabbed his left arm before re-enchanting his hook with the ability to take hearts. Turning back to the Savior with a wicked grin, "What I mean dear is what if our friendly pirate was to try?"

"Um can he actually take hearts?" Neal asked in confusion.

"I have the ability to enchant an object like say," gesturing to the hook, "his hook to be able to take ONE heart. I've done it before when I originally sent him after my mother."

Hook pulls away, "Oi, I don't think so, your majesty." The Captain started to walk away but Neal grabbed him.

"I think we should test it." Emma nodded.

Hook sneered at the three of us but did as was requested. His hook slide into Emma's chest with little difficulties but as he tugged, the heart wouldn't budge. I watched in stunned silence as after the third tug, Hook was blasted away. Neal and I gave a disbelieved laugh as Hook landed in the water.

Neal spoke, "Well, it looks like it's not a fluke."

Emma gave a thoughtful look before turning to me saying, "Give it a try."

"Emma, two out of two times the person trying to take your heart got blasted away. Why do you think I would be any different?" I asked.

"Because for a second when Hook pulled it felt like it wanted to come out. And not once when your mother did it, did I feel like my heart would come out."

I found myself thinking over the magic theory that I read up on after becoming Rumple's apprentice. Some magic users can find their counterbalance and only their counterbalance would blend with the magic user's own magic. In theory it is similar to true love, once the magic has blended then either magic user or counterbalance can almost taste when the other's magic is or was used on an object.

Coming out of my thoughts I found Hook looking like a drowned puppy watching me along side Neal and Emma. "Say I try this, what do you think will happen?"

Emma replied, "Well you may be able to take my heart and if not, Neal will stand behind you to keep you from getting hurt."

I rolled my eyes as Neal moved behind me and Emma moved to stand right in front of me. I placed my right hand over Emma's heart. Keeping eye contact with the Savior, I allowed my hand to slide into her chest cavity. Gently grabbing Emma's heart, I pulled my hand clear and sure enough there in my hand rested the Savior's heart.

I felt Neal step up behind me; I turned to look at him. We shared a look before he grasps my wrist and between the two of us we returned Emma's heart to her chest.

So it would appear that Ms. Swan is my counterbalance. I'm not sure how I feel about this. I mean I knew on a subconscious level ever since the hat but it didn't really stick even with stopping the diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's PoV

You would think that after achieving something no one else had that Madam Mayor would stick around to gloat over it, but no, it seems almost like Regina was avoiding me. Even when she drops Henry off or picks him up she comes off even more stand-offish then before, hell sometimes Regina just asks Neal to do it for her.

What's even funnier is that my mom and dad have started to pick up on it and don't even get me started on the kid. Looking up, Henry was standing right in front of me asking, "Did you and mom have a fight or something?" I looked towards the kitchen and could see my parents trying to pretend that they weren't eavesdropping.

"No Kid, we didn't. At least not that I know of," I reply.

I could see Henry narrow his eyes at me in a way that was totally Regina before he asked, "You, Mom and Dad didn't attempt to see if your heart thing was a fluke did you?"

There was a clatter in the kitchen that announced that my mom heard the question. I groan thinking damn I wish I could get away with lying to the kid, "Yeah we did."

Mom came barreling out of the kitchen area exclaiming, "What were you thinking?!" Dad was right behind her.

I ran my hands through my hair before replying, "I wanted to know if it was a fluke."

Henry really does get his more stern facial expressions from Regina because Jesus it was like looking at Madam Mayor when I'm a couple days late with paperwork.

David asked, "Was it?"

I grimaced, "Yes and no," seeing the looks I was getting I quickly elaborated, "Regina enchanted Hook's hook to attempt first and well he found himself blasted into the bay, but when Regina herself did it, my heart slid right out."

Henry looked concerned, "Is it back in place though?"

"Oh yeah, Neal and Regina put it back once we established that she took it out."

Mom asked, "Why would Neal help put it back in? No better yet why didn't he try to stop her?"

I glared up at her as I answered, "It was a test so Neal was behind her encase she got blasted back. And He helped her put it back because she seem stunned that she could pull it out after being told Cora couldn't do it and seeing Hook go flying." I groaned as I once again ran my hands through my hair, "She seems to be avoiding me ever sense."

Mom looked like she was thinking something, "Have you asked her why?"

I rolled my eyes, "If I thought she would stick around long enough to answer, I would but she doesn't so I can't."

Henry asks, "What if I'm there or Dad and I are there with you when you ask her?"

I open and close my mouth trying to think of a good way to tell him that no, that wouldn't be a good idea. I was save from saying it because Dad answered Henry for me, "Henry, if you or both you and Neal were there then Regina may feel cornered into answering and we don't even know if she's comfortable with the answer she may have to give."

Before Henry could say anything, there was a knock at the door. We all shared a look as David went to answer it. Standing in the doorway was Neal and Regina, Madam Mayor was wearing a look that if someone had a death wish would call a pout while Neal seemed to be there for what looked like support. I sometimes can't believe that those two get along so well but then when you think about it they have the common ground of dealing with Gold in a way that even my parent never had.

Henry ran over wrapping an arm around both his mom and dad before pulling away and funnily enough shooting the Mills glare at the woman he learned it from. "I thought I asked you not to try," Henry stated.

If I hadn't known or hadn't been paying close enough attention I would have missed the slight flinch from the Mayor as well as Neal's hand landing on the small of Regina's back. Speaking up sense it was my idea anyway, "Kid, I asked her to try."

Henry glanced at me before nodding his head as he asked, "So why were you able to take Emma's heart when your mother and Hook couldn't."

Neal gave Regina a light squeeze before saying, "Come on Kid at least let us inside the door before asking that." I watched as Henry moved out of the way and Neal led actually it was more like dragged Regina into the apartment.

Neal sat Regina on one side of me as he took her other side, Dad took the armchair and Mom sat on the chair's arm leaning into Dad. Henry sat across from his mom on the coffee table with a look that asked for an answer.

Regina studied each of us as she spoke, "What you need to understand is that there are a lot of theories when it comes to magic, similar to theories and Laws in the science of this world."

Henry asked, "So like that Newton's first law, ever action has an opposite and equal reaction?"

"Yes," Regina smiled at the kid as she continued, "Similar is that every magic user has a counterbalance. Someone whose own magic blends and mesh perfectly in sync with one another. It's similar to a true love bond were the two counterbalances can detect what, when, and how the other has used their magic. The user's magic would have a feel or taste to their counterbalance."

Mom asked, "So how is it similar to a true love bond?"

"David, my guards said that you reacted like you were having a heart attack the very moment the curse took Snow under," Regina stated and my dad nodded his head that yes that happened, "the bond is similar in that if one doesn't have access to their magic the other would notice something wrong. It is not quite like the void one would feel at the loss of a soul mate, which is the deepest and strongest of a true love bond, but the one that has access to their magic would feel somewhat off balance without their counter's magic to compensate."

Henry's furrowed brow really does make him look like Neal. I'm looking around as both of my parents seem to be digesting what Regina told us as Neal seemed to know why, "Holy Shit, I'm your counterbalance aren't I Regina?"

Well there's that glare again, "Language, Ms. Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry's PoV

My parents are weird, that's just something that needs to be said. My mom and Ma have been acting really weird sense mom explained why she could take Ma's heart when others couldn't. I think it makes sense in a way and Dad agrees with me. Of course, it's also weird to see Dad and Mom having Lunch together or Dad and Ma joking about something. Heck the only time when it doesn't seem weird is when Mom and Ma are bickering over town paperwork.

I love my parents, I do but sometimes I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know Mom still feels like she's walking on egg shells around me. I love my mom but she lied to me. See the thing is that I didn't see through the curse until one day another kid in my class when I was 8 talked about their parents and how the kid loved having a mom and a dad. I went home that day and asked my Mom why I didn't have a dad.

She explained that I did and that I had another mother out there somewhere. She explained that she couldn't have children of her own so she adopted me. Well that's when I started to notice that I was the only one aging in my classes. A year and a half later Grams gave me my book and everything was falling into place.

I know my Mom's been working really hard to change and I'm proud of her. The reason I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop is actually with my Dad. See both my moms have lied to me about really big things. Mom lied about the curse, and Ma lied about my Dad. I guess I'm just waiting for Dad to follow the trend. I know that's not fair to him but my parents before I met him lied and I'm scared.

I know people in town talk about how weird it is for my parents to get along. I mean I've heard Ruby gossiping when she thinks I'm not around about how at times it looks like my Dad is dating both my moms at the same time. I know no one in town understands my parents' relationship. Heck I don't truly understand it but I will defend whatever they have against anyone who tries to bad mouth them.

I can't help but think about what my Mom told us about magical counterbalances. It sounds similar to True Love. And I guess Gramps and Grams are soul bound if what the book and Mom said is true. So maybe Mom and Ma are like Magic soul mates, but what about Dad and Ma, I know they still feel something for one another. And I've heard Ma teasing Dad and vice versa about being attracted to Mom behind her back. But does attraction mean something?

Also Mom and Dad have some sort of understanding. I mean Mom has smiles that she gives me and Ma but it seems that Dad is included into the group of people who get Mom's rare but genuine smiles. I'm not too worried because I think I'm really lucky to have three parents who would move the Earth to make sure I was never alone. And I know they all love me so maybe this is their way of compromising about me.

There is one thing that I'm not sure they would go for. But I miss my room, you know the one I've had my whole life. And the Manor does have plenty of rooms. And it would be cool to live with all my parents and not have to walk in on my grandparents still being in bed. Or having my dad staying at the B&B.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow's POV

I've been sitting in the back booth of Granny's with David spying on Emma, Henry and Regina as they wait for Neal to show up for their weekly dinner night. I noticed that both my former step-mother and my daughter look somewhat uncomfortable but they seem to have pushed it aside for Henry. I really wish I could hear what Henry had asked to get that reaction from both women.

Red walks over and sits across from me, "You know Henry asked if he, Emma and Neal could move into the manor with Regina."

I looked at my long time best friend in a mix of horror and sadness, "Does he not like living with us?"

"The kid made a complying argument that living in a loft with his grandparents, who are the same age as his ma, and his ma was somewhat cramped," Red replied, "He added that he kind of missed his own room."

The bell over the door sounded, I look up to see Neal walk in and head towards his family. I noticed that sense Emma and Regina were seated opposite one another and Henry was next to Regina, Neal had to sit next to Emma.

It looks like Henry brought up moving into the manor just as Neal sat down. I've never seen that much shock on that man's face. Though seeing both my daughter and Regina laughing at his expense was very telling.

Red grinned sarcastically, "Seems Neal doesn't have a problem with it."

David turned to me and asks, "Want to move closer so that Ruby can get back to work and you can continue eavesdropping?"

I smiled, "Yep," turning to my best friend, "you back to work and thanks."

Red, David and I got up and moved. We were careful not to let the table with Henry and his parents see us. Sitting down close enough to hear, Red placed menus down for us to order as she headed over to Henry's table.

Red asked, "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have my usual, Ms. Lucas," Regina replied.

Emma and Henry answered in unison, "Grilled cheese and a hot chocolate with cinnamon." 

Neal smiled up asking, "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"Coming right up," Red wrote down the orders before heading back to place them.

Henry spoke up, "I still think it's a good idea mom."

"Henry, have you thought about what all you grandparent would say?" Regina asked.

Neal replied, "I don't care what my father would have to say. I've been staying at Granny's."

"As for me, I'm an adult and I don't really need to walk in on my parent's 'finding' one another," was Emma's response.

I could see Henry's little body vibrating with excitement only for Regina to give another argument, "I can see it now, 'The Savior, the Dark One's Son, and The Evil Queen' these peasants will have a field day with that."

Neal grinned, "Are you just arguing because you fear Ems and I are going to wreak your fancy mansion?"

"No, I just don't need that yellow monstrosity in my drive," Regina sassed back, "or you collection of scarves or Sheriff Swan's atrocious leather jackets."

Emma whined, "Hey, I was on the way to agree with you Madam Mayor but just for that I think it's a great idea."

I'm left to realize that the four are already a family. I haven't seen Regina give an honest smile like she has recently been giving the three at the table with her since Daniel's first death. Whatever the relationship is between my grandson's parents, I don't know but I can see that the three of them have a very strong understanding of one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumple's POV

It would appear that some of the rumors surrounding my boy are true, as I look out my shop window to see her Majesty, the Sheriff, Bae and Henry leaving the diner. I wonder as my son offers his arm to the Mayor if those rumors about those three are true.

I come out of my thoughts as Belle rested her hand on my forearm asking, "Rumple, are you alright?"

I smile, "Yes, I'm just watching the newest family interact." I turn to see her glance out the window and notice the foursome across the way.

Belle nodded, "I'm glad to see her get some happiness."

I was and wasn't surprised to hear this from her, "Why, she locked you up for at least 28 years."

She gives me a look, "Yes she did, but if you can change for your family, why can't she?"

I conceded the point before biding her farewell. Leaving the shop, I watched the small family bicker about what sounds like scarves, jackets and the Sheriff's beloved car.

Walking up to them, I spoke, "Your Majesty, Sheriff." I could sense a change in the ambient magic surrounding the two women and my son, almost like there were threads of magic linking the three then almost braiding together into Henry.

It looked like the thread between Mayor and Sheriff was of, no that's not possible, magical counterbalances are as rare as TRUE soul mates, which there is only one of in Storybrooke. What's more is the thread between my son and Ms. Swan is a true love bond that's not broken but isn't as strong as it used to be, it's almost like its evolving to being stronger but different than before.

But the thread the bothers me the most is the one between my son and the Mayor that one is similar to the bond between Mary Margret and Ms. Lucas, one of True friendship that if nurtured one way or another could become a romantic bond or a sibling like bond.

Clearing my throat, I turned to my son, "Bae, may I have a word with you," glancing at the two women and the threads of magic again, "alone."

Bae looked at me with suspicion but replied, "Yeah sure," turning to the other three he said, "I'll catch up alright?"

I bit back a sneer as her majesty replied, "Do hurry dear, you promised Henry you would teach him to throw a Frisbee or whatever it was." With that my son and I watched the three continue to the park.

The two of us stood in silence for a bit. I couldn't find the words to start the conversation with my wayward son.

But as it turns out he did have some things to say, "You corrupted an innocent young woman and use another all because you were too much of a coward to let go of your power."

I turned to my son and found that he was very angry, "I did help save Henry."

Bae's jaw dropped, "One rescue mission doesn't change decades of manipulation and a century of abandonment." I watched as he railed up, "What's more is because you were a coward when I original wanted you around, I and those two women whom you have puppeteer got a son out of the deal."

My boy sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I can't hate you because if you didn't let go, you wouldn't have manipulated Regina's life and stacked her choices, then Snow and David wouldn't have met and then Emma wouldn't have been born, and then no Henry. So I can't hate you but that doesn't mean I want you anywhere near my family."

I gripped my cane tightly, "And does that family included, her majesty? After all you do still carry a torch for Emma."

Bae glared at me, "Not that it's your business about what I may or may not be feeling. But yes Regina is included in my family because she is if not as much a parent then more of a parent to Henry because she was there when Emma and I weren't."

With that said Bae walked away from me and headed towards his family. I'm not sure my boy realizes just how deep he and his two ladies are getting. And I doubt her majesty knows either because I never taught her how to see magic threads. So she may know about the counterbalance but not much more in their situation.

I suppose I'll just have to sit back and observe.


	7. Chapter 7

David's POV

I pulled the truck up in front of the manor. Looking up into the rearview mirror, I see Emma and Neal pull up in her bug. My truck bed has Emma's things and what little Henry had at the apartment, while Emma and Neal took the bug to pack up Neal's room at Granny's.

I glance to my right and look at Snow as she climbs out. Getting out, I hear the front door of the manor open and turn to see my grandson running towards us. Just past him is Regina dressed far more casually than I have ever seen her. Regina follows Henry in a more sedated pace. While Henry ran to the back of my truck, Regina moved over to the bug.

Regina rolled her eyes, "If you two insist on keeping that wretched machine when you are done unloading it, please park it around back."

I watched as Neal climbed out of the bug. He moved over to the former Evil Queen and get this picked her up in a big bear hug and spun her around.

I could hear her complaining, "Put me down this instance, you uncouth mongrel." The insulted that she bit out at the man lacked both venom and much bite. In fact it sounded like she was amused.

Snow and I were dumbfounded as Henry and Emma were laughing at the other two. I know Regina's changed and all but there are still times when I'm waiting for her to smite everyone. And right now I was expecting her to do just that to Neal.

Between the six of us we were able to unload both cars. While Henry, Neal and Emma were getting settled or in Henry's case re-settled into their rooms, Regina led Snow and I to the kitchen asking, "Not that I really care what you two think but are you sure you are okay with this?"

I watched as Snow and Regina unconsciously work together to make lunch for everyone as I answered, "Yes, Regina this is Henry's home and it was kind of wrong of all of us to up root him."

Regina replied, "Yes well, when he originally went with you David, I was fighting to regain control of my magic." She looked at us before explaining, "Dark magic, like the shortcut I used to get my magic under control again, is additive."

Snow asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone from our land has magic in them because that land is steeped in magic. But not everyone can access their innate magic without either having a magical parent or a teacher," she answered.

"Neal has a magical parent, so why can't he do magic?"

Regina sighed, "Rumple didn't get the ability to use magic until the dagger. But my mother could do magic before I was born because she was taught."

I ask the question that was plaguing me, "Why were you having such difficulty with your magic?"

She looked up from what she was doing to answer, "Because when was the first time Emma and I blended magic?"

Snow gasped, "The hat! That means that with Emma gone,"

"My magic was out of balance," interrupted Regina. She turned and left Snow and I to think on what she just revealed. We heard her call up to the others, "Do get down here for lunch and to thank Snow and David."

I couldn't help but wonder if it was actually three parents and one child or one parent and three kids. But I look forward to having my family extended or otherwise happy.


	8. Chapter 8

In honor of Father's day… Regina's POV.

Mother's day has come and gone. I found myself spending the time with my family. What a strange concept, who would have thought that Emma and Neal would be people I consider family. On Neal's birthday I had constructed a memorial for his mother near my family's tomb. I had also constructed a tomb for Snow and David to visit for their own parents.

I may not have liked the King for forcing me into doing something I never wanted but I couldn't truly begrudge Snow a place to commemorate her parents, and the same for her Charming Prince.

On mother's day, Henry and Neal surprised Emma and I with breakfast, of course finding breakfast on the table didn't stop me from finding the mess our boys made in my kitchen nor did it stop me from finding the Granny's take out bags.

While Henry and Emma had lunch with Snow and David, Neal and I visited the tomb to lay flowers for our mothers. Dinner was an awkward affair do to Rumple, Belle, the Charmings and us all sitting down for a meal. I think Granny Lucas was waiting for the other shoe to drop having all of us there together.

Now as Father's day is tomorrow, Neal seems torn between avoiding Rumple and celebrating it with him. Henry is ecstatic to get to have a dad to celebrate Father's day with. Emma is just going with the flow but I don't think any of the three have stop to think that while they all have their father's mine died by my own hand. I sometimes feel like I don't deserve to visit my Father's grave on Father's day because of that.

On mother's day, I had Neal there for me when I visited my mother's grave. But losing my Mother wasn't what I had intended when I gave her back her heart. Whereas with Daddy, I intentionally took his heart knowing that to enact the curse it would kill him.

The next morning I wake up to Henry shaking me, "Mom, wake up. You've got to help me make Dad breakfast."

I open my eyes to see a mostly asleep Emma leaning against the door frame as a wide awake Henry beams down at me. Looking at the clock I notice it reads 6:15am. As I get up, Henry heads out the door grabbing Emma on his way out.

I head downstairs behind Henry and Emma. First heading over to the coffee maker and pouring my Sheriff a cup as Henry starts to pull out all the breakfast stuff.

Emma spoke from beside me, "You know it is not fair, how you roll out of bed looking so put together even without makeup and your Mayor power suits."

I grinned, "Terribly sorry dear." I lightly brushed passed her as I started to make breakfast.

After surprising Neal with breakfast, the three went out for the day. Emma went to her parents to spend some time with her father. Neal and Henry headed to the park as a neutral place for Neal and Rumple to meet.

While those three were gone, I spent as much time as I could trying not to think about my father. I had made it to around 3 o'clock before I grabbed one of my cider bottles and a bouquet of flowers. I headed to the cemetery and sat leaning against the casket that I had for my father. It's funny the casket was only there for show and so that I could have a place to spend time with my daddy.

I don't know what time it was before I heard shuffling noises outside the tomb. But I had already drunk a third of the cider, so I don't think I'm getting up to see who or what is out there.

The door to the tomb opens and to my surprise there in the doorway is my family. Henry standing in front of Emma and Neal, my little boy looks at me in concern as he asked, "Mom, why are you crying?"

I raise my hand to my cheek and sure enough it was wet. Before I could respond, Henry sat down in my lap as both Neal and Emma sat down on either side of me. Neal's arm wrapped around my shoulders as his hand rested on Emma's far side, while Emma laid her head down on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around my waist and her hand fisted the back of Neal's coat.

I couldn't stop the sobs even if I wanted to as I bury my face into our son's hair. As much as knowing that I can't bring my father back hurts me to think about, I don't think Daddy would begrudge me the family I found and the family he gave his life to give me the chance to find.


	9. Chapter 9

Neal's POV

Life really threw me for a loop. Almost six months ago my Father, my ex and the son I didn't know about brought me to Storybrooke. Where within a week my ex-fiancée abducted my current best friend and tortured her, then said ex-fiancée shot me and sent me through a portal. I spent two weeks separated from my family before Emma, Regina, the Charmings and my father found me.

They all explained that Tamara and Mendel kidnapped Henry and brought him to Neverland. The next week and a half was spent trying to track Pan. Some nights Emma and I would ask Regina about Henry, things like what he was like as an infant, as a toddler and as a child.

By the end of that first month Regina, Emma and I got our son back and were starting to try and find a way back to Storybrooke. My father proposed that Ems and Regina could attempt it. Henry agrees for them to try, at the time I didn't know what happened.

Once back in Storybrooke, the three of us being Regina, Emma and I started working out a way for Henry to spend time with each of us. Two weeks after returning to Storybrooke, found an impromptu family dinner where Regina told her side of the story. Which gave Ems and I a better understanding behind why Regina would cast the curse and everything that led to it, then a couple weeks later we learned that only Regina would ever be able to take the Savior's heart.

Funnily enough it took almost another week before Regina would even explain the reason. And it was only because I was tired of being the go between Mayor and Sheriff when it came to the kid. After I sort of forced the issue with Regina the next family dinner Henry dropped the bomb about wanting to live together at the manor.

I know a lot of people are confused about my relationship with Henry's moms. I know people love to point out that I still have feelings for Emma. Which is both true and false, I love the Emma I remember while I care about this Emma. I know if Emma wanted to I could come to love her for who she is now but right now the two of us are just trying to be friends right now.

Plus I've noticed that Ems' a little if not more than a little attracted Regina. Those two do love to bicker, of course I would have to be dead not to find Regina attractive myself but I like the fact I have a best friend in the woman who raised my son. Then there is the fact Regina cares for both Emma and I more than she lets on to others or more than she would like to admit herself. After all she aloud Ems and I to keep the bug, my scarves, and Emma's leather jackets, and we did move into that manor.

It wasn't until father's day that I truly felt my place in my son's life. Waking up to him bouncing on my bed with my lovely ladies in the doorway, Emma with the father's day presents and Regina with breakfast, I felt like I belonged there.

Of course father's day didn't come without its hitches; I spent an hour with my father and son in the park. Papa was dropping irritating hints about Regina. While Emma was with her parents, Henry and I headed to Granny's. It wasn't until around 9 o'clock when Emma, Henry and I headed back to the manor to find it empty. We found Regina in her family tomb leaning against her father's coffin. Let's just say I felt like a jerk and realized that this was what my Papa was hinting at.

Tonight Regina has a date, let's just say Henry and Emma are looking forward to the don't hurt her speech. Hook had asked Regina out two days ago. I know I'm less than thrilled about this mostly because this was the man that broke up my parents and I don't think I could handle if he broke my family again.

Of course I'm not the only one less than thrilled; Emma's sitting on the stairs cleaning her gun glaring at the door. I look up to see Henry leading his mom like a gentleman, and if I wasn't aware that Regina was beautiful before than the way she was dress tonight would seal that thought in.

As much as Emma and I dislike the thought of Hook taking Regina out on a date, we both know that the Queen was ours no matter who she dates or falls in love with because if they can't handle sharing her with Emma, Henry and I, well I know that we would come first. And to be fair the same was true in regards to Emma and me because for all three of us Henry's happiness comes first as such anyone interested in one of us has to accept the other two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter feature's Emma's confusing thoughts when it comes to her attraction... Now I'm a Swan Queen fan myself but when I started this little series of one-shot point of views it was for a Swan Thief shipper... so I decided to stick with the mixture of pairings. Now On with the show...**

* * *

Emma's pov

Okay so I can understand why Hook would want to date Regina, the woman is drop dead gorgeous. I get that I do. But the stupid Pirate then decided to flirt with me as he came to pick Regina up for their date. Now the kid and I did _not_ have Ruby spy on them and she most defiantly did _not _report back that the damn Pirate was being his smarmy self while Regina had gone to the washroom.

Ruby spoke, "So was there any particular reason you and Henry had me spy on Regina with Hook?"

I looked up from my coco after she interrupted my mental rant, "What… no Just didn't… well… I was… I mean Henry was…."

Ruby chuckled, "I would have thought you would be more into Neal then Hook?"

I blinked, "Were did you get the idea I wanted Hook."

Before she could answer me that stupidly smarmy Pirate answer, "Because Swan you haven't stopped leering at me since Her Majesty and I entered for our Lunch together."

Neal and Henry entered to hear it. Regina raised an sexy eyebrow- no bad thoughts… in no way do I find the Mayor sexy in that I want to pin her to the wall and mess up her perfect hair, make-up and outfit way… uh-uh no sir-e bob, nope.

Neal stepped up behind Regina with a knowing look as he caught my eye. Damned know it all bastard, stay out of my thought process. I don't need you to remind me that yes I find the two of you standing together lovely to look at and that I wouldn't mind being the filling in a sandwich between, Good lord I need to get laid asap. Gawh, what is wrong with me?! Neal and I are just starting to get to that friend stage but I still have those 'What if' thoughts, like what if we both made it to Tallahassee. And if that' snot bad enough there is the obvious thoughts of our town's esteemed Mayor. Now I've had these thoughts, much like the 'What if' thoughts with Neal, a lot more lately but again Regina and I are in a good place, I don't want to rock the boat with either of them.

Plus the three of us have Henry to think about, Regina going on a couple of dates with Hook is nothing because both Neal and I can see she's not really committing and all three of us know that Hook isn't really looking for anything more than a good time.

You know just thinking about all this really gives me a headache and… oh why is everyone staring at me… and crap both Neal and Regina look amused. "What?!"

You know I don't like that Neal claimed Regina as his best friend and vice versa. But at least I don't have to worry about him telling her about my attraction… right? Fucking Neal, yeah I'm talking to you buddy, don't you dare let Regina know about some of our conversations… those are not to be mentioned you understand me man.


	11. Author Note

**Author Note: because of some Guest reviews that I can't PM them to defend my writing.**

Okay so it's come to my attention that some people are less than thrilled with where this story is going…

… Now I want to be extremely clear, this was just supposed to be a fun little series of One-shots from mainly Neal, Emma, and Regina's points of views. I wanted to work on being able to write from someone else's point of view. This was mostly a learning experience where I was trying to get a feel for how each character thinks, reacts and what not. It was also something I wrote to cheer up a friend I made over on Tumblr who was getting hell for being a Nealfire fan and a Swan Thief shipper.

Now on the topic of romantic relationships, if you don't, like threesomes that's fine I don't care. But like I said above this was just a writing exercise so that in my other stories I can get the right voice for each character. This brings me to the threesome that people seem to be on to different sides on… I'm not going to do romantic relationships for these characters and if I did then it's my story, and I can write it how I like. Let me be clear, I'm a Swan Queen shipper that does not have a serious hate for Neal. In fact I'd want Neal to befriend Regina (especially with his history with adopted family {the Darlings}) but I don't know if the show will go that way. Now something I'm sure some other's SQ fans disagree with is that I liked the Young! Emma/Neal relationship, the age difference was a slight squeaky but then again so were many others. For example, Angel/Buffy (a 240+ old vampire that looked 25 years old with a 17 years old girl), The Twilight pairing of Edward/Bella, and even Hook/Emma. Hook was an adult when he was in Neverland for 3 centuries at least Neal was a boy in Neverland that grew up in the Land without Magic. Yes both Hook and Neal are 3 centuries + years older than Emma but still.

That's all beside the point, because If I want to go there It is my story, my plot line that I'm using the Once characters to fill.

Now Apologizes to those that left me happy, encouraging reviews but I felt this needed to be stated outside the characters thoughts.


End file.
